Duststorm
by Pens ink
Summary: oh gosh i suck at these.. umm well i guess its a gaaraxoc.. why im writing this.. you annoy me ... just read a review and all flames will be used to warm up my toes cause its winter!


**Duststorm (rated T cause im new to this)**

Kankuro looked up and the girl in front of him then down back at the paper in front of him. He sighed. Geez girls get more violent every year I swear he thought to himself.  
"So why do you think you can protect my little brother?" he asked her. The girl stared back at him, trying to be emotionless but unable to hide the hyperness behind her.  
" Kazakage-sama will never come under harm again," she stated simply. "I will make sure of it". Kankuro sighed again and looked at the other applications.  
"I am still not sure about this..." Kankuro said. "I can't be sure of your abilities…" Kankuro trailed off looking at the paper again.  
"My name is Itoh Tomiko" Tomiko stated.  
"Itoh-san, the problem is that you are not a sand ninja," Kankuro said. "How do I know that you can be trusted?" Kankuro was very wary of whatever could happen to Gaara.  
Tomiko's face hardened. For an answer Tomiko threw a suna headband onto Kankuro's desk. It was scratched and blood was on it but it looked as it had been cared for.   
"Is that enough for you?" Tomiko said bluntly. Then she bowed, snatched up the headband and left Kankuro's office. Kankuro sighed but straightened when Temari came in.   
"Did you find one?" she asked hoping that today would be the day. Kankuro held out Itoh Tomiko's information sheet.  
" I think we have found the heiress to the Itoh clan" Kankuro told Temari. "But she doesn't know everything. Yet". Temari sighed.  
"And I saw her stalk out geez Kankuro can't you be a bit more nice" Temari threw back at him. "I will go see if I can help her" and Temari ran out of the building to try to catch up to Tomiko

Now to Tomiko-chan!!!  
Tomiko was furious she stormed out what does he mean I can't trust you. When her named was called she turned around  
"Itoh-san! I thought I wouldn't catch up to you" Temari said "now come on in order to protect the Kazakage you will need to meet him won't you?" Tomiko started. "But first we need to get you into some new clothes and" Temari's face brightened "we could get some ramen to!" Tomiko couldn't help herself. She started to laugh.  
"Call me Tomiko," she said.  
"Kay Tomiko-chan and you can call me Temari" Temari replied. She looked that the clock outside the building. "We don't have time to go shopping but we have enough time to try to get a good feel for clothes. Temari dragged the poor girl back inside. When they got to Temari rooms Tomiko stared it was huge. There was a walking in closet and huge bathroom and a huge bed. "So pick out whatever bottoms you want form my closet and I get pick the top!" Temari said with a laugh. Tomiko shivered. Then she went to go look at some bottoms. She knew her ragged long shirt and pants were not good enough but she liked loose fitting clothes. Then she saw the cutest mini-skirt in history. Well it was a mini-skirt with shorts underneath but it was cute. Tomiko hurriedly grabbed them and a few others. She ran into Temari's room again and Temari directed her to the bathroom. When Tomiko saw the short and tight shirts she backed out.  
"Ah hell no" she said.  
"Just what ever ones make you feel comfortable. And that miniskirt" Temari said. And went out and shut the bathroom door behind her. When Tomiko came out she was wearing a tight top that pressed against her chest. That came down to almost her belly button. It was tied in the back and sealed so it would come loose. The shirt was really comfortable. And of course she was wearing the mini-skirt. Her two swords were at either side and now Temari saw the wings had made the Itoh shinobi so fearful. To huge black wings stretched out.   
Start of Gaara's POV!

I sighed as I looked at the small, completed pile of work and at the larger pile of to-be-completed work. Well this is what a Kazakage needs to do as well I thought miserably. A knock came at my door.  
"Gaara" came Temari's voice "I need to come inside"  
"Sure sure" I said a little worried at the nervous tone in her voice. Temari stepped in and after her came a girl in … my jaw dropped 8 feet.  
"Gaara" Temari said "Kankuro and I decided that we would get you a personal body guard for when you are going to the Konoha this week". I stared at her. A bodyguard!!  
"What his name and when do I meet him?" I said.   
"Why don't you ask her?" Temari said. "She's right here beside me" Temari pointed the work of art behind her. I was stunned. My bodyguard was this girl?  
"My name is Itoh Tomiko, Kazakage-sama," the girl said bowing.   
"Where is your suna headband?" I asked. She placed it in front of me. Itoh I knew that name and it all clicked in place the moment I saw the headband. I stood up.  
"I needed to do something so we leave tomorrow" I said. Temari stared at me but Tomiko came to my rescue.  
"I have a faster way off getting there is the Kazakage-sama is not afraid of flying." Ahh shit I was. But I would not be seen a coward. I nodded my head.  
"Then I will go make the preparations now. Meet me at 6:00 sharp tomorrow morning" she said then she was gone. A breath of wind flew past my face and I noticed my window was open.  
"She's very interesting no?" Temari said smiling an annoying smile. I blushed and tried to compose myself. "You like her!!" Temari chanted at me "Ohh wait till I tell Kankuro," and lightly skipped out of the room. Hot, beautiful, sexy, pretty. They all seemed so weak to describe how I saw Itoh Tomiko. Is this love? I thought, this feeling of warmth spreading throughout me. "Love" I said aloud trying it out. Temari popped her head back in. She gave a great theatrical sob.  
"My little Gaara is growing up! Oh I am so proud" I stormed over to her and she laughed and ran out of the room. I leaned my head out of the door and looked left to right. No one in site  
"You are gonna get it Temari!!" I shouted and chased her down the hallway. Laughter spread throughout the building. Kankuro looked up as Temari and me sped by.  
"Hey" Kankuro said nonchalantly.

End of Gaara's POV  
To Tomiko!! Tomiko stared out at the sunset. The prophecy rang through her brain as she tied the Suna headband around her neck.  
There shall come a time when an Itoh of noble birth and lesser birth is born. She shall protect the village protector and she shall become one with herself and all she loves. She shall lose the one she holds dearest and gain the one she loves the most. And her name shall be chosen by HER. That Itoh's name shall be Itoh Tomiko

Back to Gaara POV!! Next morning I was woken up a 5:00 in the morning by Temari.  
"Come on we need to go meet your beautiful lady" she teased. I groaned and turned over in bed hiding under my covers. Two seconds later I was hoisted up into to the air by my pants. My shirtless chest was COLD. Tomiko stood there and I noticed my pants were held up by a claw on the edge of one of her wings. Her hair was covered in sand and her arms were streaked with dried blood. She dropped me onto the cold floor. She smiled as I slowly got up.  
"I'm up" I groaned standing up. She went over to me and put her hand on my chest, god her hand is freezing did she stay out all night?, and pushed me toward my closet. Then she walked out of the room with arms linked with Temari.  
"Scary" I said.  
"I heard that and did not appreciate it" she called back. I laughed and got dressed. I slung my gourd on and walked out. I had a wicked idea. I went into Kankuro's room and touched his bare chest with both of my cold hands. He woke up screaming. I laughed and ran out. A couple minutes later Kankuro came running after me. I slowed to a dignified walk as Kankuro came up next to me.  
"As long as I am up I might as well see you off" Kankuro said. "You know Gaara you are really immature," I started to laugh and in a minute he joined in. We got to the entreated and Temari was there with Tomiko I peered outside and there was the hugest reptile I ever saw. Tomiko smiled and walked out to the reptile.  
"Let's get moving Kazakage-sama" She said. Kankuro stared at her butt with am almost determination in his eyes to go and smack it. Temari smacked him.  
"Don't be vulgar," she said. I laughed and hugged them then I shouldered my pack and left through the entrance.  
"This is Eagle" Tomiko said stroking the creature's huge head. I shielded away from the creatures huge teeth.  
"Don't worry she won't bite. Much" she smiled and I glimpsed sharp pointy teeth. She took my pack. I shuddered at the touch. Her cold skin I could feel through my clothes. "Ahh sorry" she said she threw the pack and one of her many cuts on her arm bled again. She said to the rep-dragon. Yes it was a dragon.  
"Give him a hand" The dragon stretched out its arm making a bumpy ramp. I scrambled up as Tomiko climbed up with an air of doing this all her life. She helped me onto the saddle.  
"Hold onto my waist" she said. I grabbed hold and held on a little tighter than necessary. She laughed.  
"Let's go high" she said to the dragon.  
"Yes dear" came the rumbling reply.

END of Gaara's POV.  
To Tomiko-chan!! Tomiko sighed. She looked over out at the clouds. Eagled rumbled to her  
"Don't worry I will make sure the boy doesn't fall off" Gaara was asleep his head on her shoulder. Tomiko gently leaned him against the front of the saddle and jumped off Eagle's side. She sighed as her wings caught the wind and she soared up to fly next to Eagle. Eagle smiled but still felt pain when ever she saw the tattoos on Tomiko's arms and back. She also saw the little things that Tomiko did like letting that Gaara boy sleep on her shoulder, letting him squeeze her to tightly and now this. She leaned over and brushed the hair out of his eyes.  
"Don't get to close Tomiko" she rumbled  
"I know Eagle" Tomiko replied as she gently brushed the Kazakage's check. She smiled and leaned off flying through the clouds shrieking at the pleasure of cold against her skin. She felt at home here. Like the sky wanted her to live here. This was heaven and she couldn't share it with anyone. Except with her dragons. With them she could share the sky forever. She laughed as she flew past Eagle and the Kazakage. Gaara woke up and looked at her. He almost screamed and fell off. Tomiko flew in and sat in front of him just a bit beyond the saddle.   
"Woken up Kazakage-sama?" she said.  
"For the last time call me Gaara" Gaara gasped. Tomiko laughed.  
"Don't you love the air" she said with a smile in her eyes. Gaara smiled seeing how happy she was.  
"I guess it would be to you Itoh-san" Tomiko gently pushed him back and sat where he was.  
"If I am to call you Gaara, Gaara-kun, then you are to call me Tomiko". She said with a slight giggle.  
"Yes Tomiko-sensei" Gaara teased. Putting his arms around her waist and putting his head on her shoulder. Tomiko jerked her shoulder and turned around in the saddle. And grabbed gaara with one arm around his waist and one arm around his arms and shoulders then they both fell off Eagle's back.  
"Eagle-san!! Save me!" Gaara called out. Tomiko laughed as gaara shield her shoulders as her wings flew out. She laughed and did a barrel roll and flew around. Gaara let out an unmanly scream. But after a while Gaara began to understand what it must feel like for Tomiko.  
"You really like this don't you Tomiko-chan" he said to her.  
"Yes it is like freedom" she said. Gaara looked at her and saw eyes that were a deep blue that had understood pain and suffering but still managed to love. Tomiko saw light blue eyes that had seen death and life.  
"Tomiko!" Eagle called out ruining the moment. "Rain is coming in" Tomiko sighed and pulled back. Gaara realized that the moment was over. He sighed.  
"Come one we better go back" and flew back to Eagle. She sat gaara back down and sat in front of him. She sighed. Gaara put his hands back around her waist even though he didn't need to any more. He put his head on her should and gave her a quick kiss on the check. She smiled a little smile and put one hand on his hand for a moment. Then she let it fall as she climbed up to sit by Eagle's head on her neck as she gave directions. Then she flew off to go and direct Eagle. Gaara sighed as he leaned on the saddle.  
"If you hurt her" Eagle said. "I won't care if you are the Kazakage. I will kill you"  
"So does that mean if I like her its okay?" Gaara asked lightly.  
Eagle's only reply was "I am glad that she has found I her heart to at least like another human being again"  
"Eagle!!" came Tomiko's call "down here!" there was Tomiko and then the rain and wind hit.  
"Tomiko!" Gaara yelled as the girl was buffeted by the wind. Tomiko came crashing towards them. Gaara leaned out as far as he could and grabbed her wing and pulled her in. she winced as she tried to fold the wings in so Gaara helped her then he held on to her and surrounded her with his arms trying to keep her warm as she shivered. Eagle flew down as the neared the trees. They had made good time. They were halfway to Konoha. And it was only the end of one day. Eagle came to a bumpy land in front of a single tree. Then Tomiko grabbed al their stuff and dismounted. Gaara closed his eyes and jumped down.  
"Will you be okay?" Tomiko asked  
"Go" and Eagle took off this time walking into the woods. Tomiko grabbed Gaara's hand and then she pointed to a small almost hidden door.  
"Come on" she said. Then she took a step and fell down.  
"Tomiko" Gaara said picking her up bridal style as he ran to the door. "You know you shouldn't have let my sister pick out those clothes" He lightly teased her as she leaned against his chest shivering. She gave a small laugh as they reached the door. She placed her hand against it then the door opened. The she returned the hand to its original space. Gaara pushed the door open to reveal a small home. "Welcome to my house" said Tomiko weakly. She tried to get down but couldn't.  
"There is a shirt in the drawer over there" she said. Gaara placed her on the couch and got her shirt and some dry underwear. Then he helped her to get her mini-skirt and shirt off. Then he turned around while she got her undergarments off. Then he picked her up and pt her on her bed. She tucked the covers around her and gave her forehead a kiss. Then he turned around to get his stuff. He pulled out his pants but couldn't find a shirt. Damn you Temari he thought and Tomiko sniggered as he got undressed.  
"Nice boxers" she said. Gaara turned around.  
"Look away" he said. She laughed and did so. He changed out of his boxers and put on his pants with ninja speed. Then he grabbed a towel and went over to Tomiko and dried her hair.  
"I could have done that" she pouted.  
"But I did it" Gaara teased back. He went over to the couch grabbed a blanket and laid down on the couch.  
"Good night Gaara-kun" Tomiko said as she turned the lights out.  
"Good night Tomiko-chan" Gaara replied. He turned over and tried to go to sleep. She tried and tried. Then a small voice came out of the darkness.  
"Gaara I'm really cold." Tomiko said. Gaara got up and crossed over to the room he got into bed with her and she snuggled up to him.  
"God you are cold" he said as he put his arms around her. She snuggled tighter and put her arms around his. Suddenly she turned around and her eager lips met his. They kissed for what seemed like and eternity he bit her bottom lip gently and she gasped which gave him and opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth gently flipping her tongue with his. She flicked his tongue with hers. Slowly they broke apart. Gaara gently bit her ear and kissed her along her jaw line leading to her neck he gave a small moan as he did so. Then he leaned downward to catch his mouth with hers again.  
"We should get some sleep" Gaara mumbled into her mouth. They broke apart and now Tomiko snuggled deeper into his arms.   
"Love you Gaara" Tomiko said.  
"I love you too Tomiko" Gaara said as he gave her neck a small kiss. They both fell asleep never knowing that Eagle already knew this was going to happen and was right now chuckling under small, crude, quickly made shelter of tree trunks.

(seperator)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suna: oh my gowd. My first story…. Shoot me in the head its horrible… ummmm… wellll actually don't shoot me just yet.. cause I am sick….. and ummm if you review then you get a gaara plushie..

**Gaara: suna….**

**Suna: oh shite….lolls shite……**

**Gaara: SAND COFFIN**

**Suna: cookie defense throw!**

**Gaara: cooookkkiiieeee! chases after cookie**

**Suna: remember review is godly!**


End file.
